You're Not Alone
by SilvanLegolas
Summary: A little fic about the friendship between Aragorn and Legolas. It is set during TTT (starting during the scene right before the Warg attack) and following through till the end of the movie... and maybe venturing further?
1. The Loss of a Friend

You're Not Alone  
  
By: Cat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: silvanlaegolas@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: Just for The Two Towers movie  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, realms, etc of this story. It all belongs to Tolkien. And I guess some of it goes to Peter Jackson and Co. since a few of the scenes (and dialogue) used is stuff that happened only in the movie and not the books. Gah. At any rate, suffice to say I don't own a damn thing. But I'm not earning anything either, so it's all good!!  
  
Summary: Eh.. a little fic based on the time just before and after the Warg attack in TTT. It shows Aragorn's pain at Arwen's departure and Legolas feeling for him and trying to cheer him up.  
  
Author's Note: This story is dedicated to a very dear friend of mine who is always there for me and helps me no matter what. I recently had a rather lengthy exchange of not so friendly words with my (now ex) boyfriend, and that's what sparked the inspiration for this little fic. That plus the said friendship and its meaning to me, and here's what came out of it. I hope you all don't hate it too much.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I see you there, a silhouette in the moonlight.  
  
Looks like you've given up on love.  
  
You used to be the face in the spotlight.  
  
Now loneliness fits you like a glove.  
  
You walk around in your cloak of darkness.  
  
Too blind to see the light.  
  
Your wings are broken.  
  
Now your spirit can't take flight.  
  
But you're not alone, you're not alone.  
  
While your heart is still young and free.  
  
You're not alone.  
  
You're not alone while I'm standing by."  
  
-Chicago (You're Not Alone)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER ONE- The Loss of a Friend  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She is sailing to the Undying Lands, with all that is left of her kin."  
  
Legolas glanced briefly at his friend and his heart clenched immediately. The look on Aragorn's face as he was forced to remember the departure of his beloved was one of complete anguish. The elf silently cursed Eowyn for bringing up such a sensitive topic. The young woman seemed to get the idea, however, and backed off her questioning. Instead she went to speak to one of the other travellers. Legolas saw this as an opportunity and moved to walk next to the ranger, who was now lost in thought.  
  
"Aragorn," he spoke softly, "Do not let your heart be troubled. Arwen's will is strong, and her head is in the right place. I feel everything will work out for the best, my friend."  
  
Aragorn looked up at the last word. 'Friend,' he thought to himself. He glanced to the side and his eyes met those of the elf. Compassion, sorrow and unending support were shining brightly in them. Here was the one who had always been there for him. Whatever trouble he had gotten into, whatever trials and tribulations over the years the elf had stood at his side through it all. Even now as they marched to what would most likely result in their deaths, he still stood by him. Yes, Aragorn considered himself lucky to be able to call Legolas a friend. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
Aragorn reached out and grasped the elf's shoulder in thanks. "Hannon le, mellon nin."  
  
This time it was Legolas' turn to smile, and he embraced the man. He knew that Aragorn was not as happy as he was making out to be, but also knew the ranger would talk to him in his own time. He whispered words of encouragement softly in elvish.  
  
"All is not lost yet, Strider. We cannot see what the future holds. But whatever it is, we will face it togther. As we have always done. You are not alone."  
  
Aragorn smiled at his friend as he pulled away from him. They both knew there was nothing else to say, but Aragorn shot him a look that fully expressed his gratitude and showed that the feeling was mutual. The two friends simply smiled and continued on their way.  
  
They had been walking, side by side, for some time when Legolas sensed some unknown danger coming towards them. Without a word, he ran to the front of the group of people from Edoras and up a hill to get a better look. He saw Hama and Gamling, two of King Theoden's soldiers on their horses a little further ahead.  
  
Suddenly a large creature jumped down from a cliff to their left. Legolas tensed as he realized it was a warg with an orc riding on it's back. The creature knocked the two off their horses, and pounced on Hama, killing him. Legolas ran down the hill, his bow ready. He notched an arrow and let it fly. His aim was true and the arrow found its target, killing the warg instantly. The orc was thrown from its back, and Legolas ran up and slit its throat with one of his knives.  
  
The following battle was inevitable. It seemed all hell was set loose on the band of travellers as the citizens of Edoras, led by Eowyn, continued their way toward the refuge of Helm's Deep. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli stayed, along with Theoden and his men, to fight the warg riders.  
  
As the chaos died down, Legolas looked around him. So many lives had been lost. He softly spoke a prayer in elvish that they find peace. Then he looked up again as he realized he had not seen his friend among the survivors.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
He walked through the battle area, over the bodies of orcs, wargs and men alike. He noticed Gimli following him, also looking for Aragorn. As they walked further away from where the heat of the battle took place, they heard laughter coming from their left. They looked over and saw an orc lying on the ground, obviously close to death. And obviously knowing something of the whereabouts of their friend. Gimli hovored over him.  
  
"Tell me what happened to him and I will ease you passing," the dwarf grumbled.  
  
The orc responded with laughter in his voice. "He's. dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff."  
  
Legolas' heart skipped a beat as he glanced at the cliff. Then he returned his attention to the creature, anger seeping through in his voice. "You lie!"  
  
The orc continued to laugh as Legolas grabbed hold of him, but the creature died a few moments later.  
  
Disgusted and refusing to believe the word of an orc, especially when he spoke of such grave news, Legolas was about to stand up and continue searching for Aragorn when something caught his eye. He carefully took something out of the orcs hand and looked at it. His heart sank and he felt all the color drain from his face. He was staring at Arwen's evenstar pendant. The one she gave to Aragorn as a token of her love. That meant. but it couldn't. Aragorn couldn't possibly.  
  
Legolas quickly got to his feet and ran to the edge of the cliff, followed closely by Gimli. At the bottom of the chasm was a rapidly flowing river. The fall was a long one. Legolas fought to hold back the tears that threatened to overtake him. He had always known that he would lose Aragorn one day. He was mortal, after all and if battle did not claim his life then old age would do so eventually. But he never imagined it would be so soon. He was not ready for this. Aragorn couldn't leave him. He just couldn't.  
  
The elf shook those thoughts from his head as he heard Theoden's voice. "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."  
  
Those last words stung Legolas deeply, and he met the King's gaze. The war of emotions going on inside him was evident in his eyes and on his face. Legolas was torn. He desperately wanted to find his friend's body and see it properly buried. Yet he knew the graveness of the mission before them and knew the people of Edoras would need him in their battle.  
  
His emotions were tearing at his heart and his soul, but he pushed them aside. This was not the time to deal with such things. He was needed elsewhere and he had to remain strong and pull himself together. He took once last glance at the river before his eyes came to rest on the pendant in his hand.  
  
He closed his fingers around it. He would keep it until the time when he would see Arwen again and return it to her along with his deepest sympathy. But that time was a long way off.  
  
Legolas steeled himself against his emotions, and turned to continue the ride towards the Hornburg with the others. But his heart was filled with a great sadness, and he never forgot his friend. 


	2. Arrival at Helms Deem

Hey. Thank you all SO much for the excehere's chapter two. I know I know, you're all gonna kill me for not bringing Aragorn back yet, but I can't figure out how I'm gonna go about it yet. But I wrote this short chapter and just wanted to post it. *ducks flying objects* SORRY!  
  
Oh! And I know the idea of Legolas singing James Taylor is a bit far- fetched. but I love the song. Heh.  
  
^_^  
  
Ok that's all. Hope ya like!  
  
  
  
  
  
~cat~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're Not Alone  
  
By: Cat  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: silvanlaegolas@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: Just for The Two Towers movie  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, realms, etc of this story. It all belongs to Tolkien. And I guess some of it goes to Peter Jackson and Co. since a few of the scenes (and dialogue) used is stuff that happened only in the movie and not the books. Gah. At any rate, suffice to say I don't own a damn thing. But I'm not earning anything either, so it's all good!!  
  
Summary: Chapter Two. Legolas and the others arrive and the Hornburg, and the elf tries to deal with the loss of Aragorn  
  
Author's Note: This story is dedicated to a very dear friend of mine who is always there for me and helps me no matter what. That alone is what drives this story from now on. Much love and thanks to Jess!  
  
Additional Disclaimer: "Fire and Rain" belongs to James Taylor, not me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER TWO- Arrival at Helm's Deep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The remaining journey to Helm's Deep had been uneventful. Legolas and Gimli rode together in silence. When they arrived at the great fortress they were met with countless refugees and soldiers. Words of thanks were being thrown about, but Legolas couldn't hear them. He dismounted Arod swiftly and gracefully, and then helped Gimli down as well.  
  
He looked around him and for a brief moment his eyes met those of Eowyn. The unvoiced question in them forced Legolas to hold back a sob that threatened to escape his throat. He turned away, unable to look into her eyes any longer. He felt, more than heard or saw, Gimli go forward to tell her of Aragorn's death. He was thankful for that. The elf was sure had the task been left to him, he would not have been able to carry it out. At least not without losing the already fragile grasp he had on his emotions.  
  
Legolas suddenly felt a poweful longing to be amongst his own people. He noticed for the first time that, aside from Gimli, he was completely surrounded by men, in what he considered to be no more than a glorified cave built into the side of the mountain. Having decided he just needed to be alone for a while, Legolas squeezed through the hoarde of people in search of someplace quiet and away from the turmoil and disorder of the Hornburg.  
  
In the main opening of the fortress he found a small hallway that everyone seemed to overlook. Curiously he ventured into it and found that it led to a door and, ultimately, to a small ledge on the side of the wall. He took a deep breath and sat down on the hard rock. Yes, this was what he needed. To be by himself and out in the air where he could feel and see the nature around him. even if it was mostly stone.  
  
Legolas leaned back and rested his head against the wall. He finally let go of his emotions and felt tears begin to streak down his face. He turned his eyes towards the sky and caught a glimpse of a few birds roaming the air abover them. He smiled sadly as he realized not even being outside was making feel any better. His heart desperately missed the ranger he had grown so close to during their time together. He didn't know how he was fight the war he knew was approaching. He felt he had not the energy to even stand up. His thoughts betrayed him, and all at once all he could see was the grinning face of the hideous creature that he assumed had killed his friend, and caused him all this pain.  
  
A sob that he could no longer stifle escaped his lips. He softly began singing, barely more than a whisper.  
  
  
  
"Won't you look down upon me, Jesus  
  
You've got to help me make a stand  
  
You've just got to see me through another day  
  
My body's aching and my time is at hand  
  
And I just won't make it any other way  
  
I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
  
But I always thought that I'd see you again."  
  
  
  
Legolas stopped when he heard his name being called. He listened intently for a moment, heard it again, and this time recognition dawned on his features. Gimli. He sighed and got slowly to his feet. Lost in his thoughts, he had nearly forgotten completely about Gimli and the others, and their predicament.  
  
Although the time alone had been brief, it had been enough for him to get a better handle on his feelings. He turned and opened the door and walked back into the sanctuary of the fortress in search of the dwarf. He had a feeling he knew why Gimli was looking for him. He was worried. He smiled slightly at that. He found Gimli not too far off and soundlessly walked up behind him. He placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder, and chuckled at the jump it iliceted from him.  
  
"I did not hear you coming, Master elf." Gimli's voice held a hint of mirth, but his face was grave.  
  
"I am sorry, Gimli. I did not mean to frighten you. Why is it that you were calling?"  
  
"King Theoden wishes to speak with us. He sent me to find you."  
  
The dwarf's voice trailed off and though he was doing all in his power to hide the grief and concern in his face and voice, the emotions were not lost on the elf. Legolas simply smiled and nodded, and the two walked towards the central hall to speak with the king. 


	3. Hope Returns

Here's the long awaited chapter: Aragorn is back!! Yay to all. I had it written quite some time ago, but I didn't post it. SORRY! And sorry for not following some of the suggestions, I just wanted to keep as close as possible to movie cannon. But THANK YOU for the ideas and all the feedback!!  
  
~cat~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER THREE- Hope Returns  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas had been in the armory room all afternoon since their meeting with the King. He was helping the soldiers of Rohan ready themselves for battle. He could feel the eyes of the men burning holes into him whenever they thought he was not paying attention. It irritated him slightly, but he ignored it and went about his work. After all, there was little he could do about it even if he had wanted to.  
  
Abruptly and without warning, someone threw open the armory door and began to shout barely coherent words. As quickly as the man had come he disappeared again, leaving the others stunned and confused. Legolas, however, had heard a word that grabbed his interest and made his heart flutter. Aragorn.  
  
He quickly ran out of the room, not having any idea where he was going or what he was looking for. As he began to make his way towards the main gate he nearly collided with another man. He looked up at the person, intending to apologize and suddenly all the air left his lungs. His eyes grew wide as the other man looked up as well. Aragorn. Legolas felt another rush of emotions sweep over him and mingle with those he had been trying to keep at bay since that morning.  
  
This was more than the elf could even comprehend. His eyes met those of his friend once more. The friend he had thought to be lost to him forever. He struggled to find words, but none came to him. So he said the only thing he could think of.  
  
"Le ab-dollen."  
  
His eyes sparkled at the shocked look on his friend's face. He looked him over briefly, taking note of the cuts and bruises that covered his body.  
  
"You look terrible."  
  
At this Aragorn smiled. It was good to see that smile again, Legolas thought to himself. Aragon reached out and grasped his friend's arm. They were both so relieved to see each other alive that neither could come up with words fitting the situation. For what was probably the millionth time in all their years as friends, they just smiled at each other; glad to be in each other's company.  
  
Legolas then reached into the bag at his waist and pulled something out of it. He took his friend's hand and placed the small item in his palm, and closed his friend's fingers around it.  
  
Aragorn opened his hand and looked down at the evenstar pendant. His head jerked up to look at the elf, confusion and surprise etched on his features. Legolas smiled. The ranger's expression then changed to one of sincere gratitude. "Hannon le," he said softly. The two clasped arms again.  
  
Aragorn's expression at once turned serious. "Where's the king?" he asked.  
  
Legolas pointed to the door down the hallway and followed as the man made his way towards it. He thought he might pass out from the barrage of emotions he had endured throughout the day. But he had not missed the grave expression on Aragorn's face. Aragorn threw open the door to the central hall, and his eyes met Theoden's. As Aragorn walked through the door, Legolas followed close behind using all his strength too keep his face from betraying what was going on inside of him. One glance at Aragorn, however, and everything seemed to fade.  
  
The man standing in front of him now was not the young, reckless ranger he had known so many years ago. Nor was he the man that had joined this quest to save Middle Earth, his mind and heart filled with doubt. At that moment he was every bit Aragorn son of Arathorn, and heir to the throne of Gondor. Legolas' heart swelled with pride for his friend. Even the dire news that Aragorn brought with him could not change the way Legolas felt. He had his friend back. And at the moment, that was all that mattered. 


	4. Friends Torn Apart Once More

YAY! Look, two chapters at once! Savor it while you can, this is probably the last time it will happen.  
  
The next chapter is in the works. Keep up the feedback, it means a lot!  
  
~cat~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER FOUR- Friends Torn Apart Once More  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas walked through the halls of Helm's Deep for what seemed like the hundredth time. Yet he still had not found who he was looking for.  
  
Since Aragorn's miraculous return, everything had moved so fast and amidst the chaos of preparing for the battle that was already on its way, Legolas had lost sight of his friend. He wanted nothing more than to just speak with the ranger.  
  
Legolas sighed and resigned himself to the fact that, wherever Aragorn was, he didn't want to be found. He returned to the armory, where he had left Gimli in order to search for Aragorn, and looked at the "soldiers" who now swarmed the room. He sighed and shook his head. A short glance at Gimli confirmed that the dwarf shared his feelings. Legolas felt his emotions begin building up again. This battle was not going to be easy. So many people were going to die.  
  
Just then, Aragorn walked into the room and an overwhelming fear settled in the elf's heart. When he had thought Aragorn to be dead, the pain had been unbearable. And now, for the first time, he realized the strong possibility that one of the lives this battle would claim could be his friend's. Legolas was sure he couldn't bear losing him again. Not after he had just gotten him back. He looked hopelessly around the room.  
  
"Farmers. Farriers. Stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn's voice floated to his ears over the noise of the other men. Legolas glanced at his friend.  
  
"Most of seen too many winters," came Gimli's reply.  
  
Legolas felt his emotions boiling over. The events of the day had taken their toll on him, and he added, "Or too few." He suddenly felt incredibly old.  
  
"Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."  
  
He surprised even himself with the bitter tone in his last words. He sighed heavily as he heard the room go silent, and all eyes turn to him. But there was no going back. His emotions had too strong of a hold on him now. He switched to his own tongue, as to not worry the other men any more than necessary.  
  
"Boe a hûn. Neled herain dan caer menig!" Aragorn responded in elvish as well, understanding why Legolas had made the switch.  
  
"Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras."  
  
Legolas could sense where this conversation was going and he wanted desperately to stop it. But a nagging fear for his friend's life and the lives of everyone from Edoras had clouded everything else. Sense and reason and self control had been pushed to the side, and his mouth released the words without his permission.  
  
"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen!"  
  
Legolas flinched as Aragorn responded, this time in the tongue of men, anger and frustration laced through his voice.  
  
"Then I shall die as one of them."  
  
For a long moment the ranger simply held the elf's gaze, both their eyes filled with a fiery passion. Then Aragorn turned and walked away. Instinctively, Legolas moved to go after him, but he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked down and saw Gimli, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Let him go, lad. Let him be."  
  
Deep down inside, Legolas knew the dwarf to be right. Everyone was so high- strung as it was, and if he went after Aragorn now it would only result in another heated argument. And that was something he desperately did not want.  
  
He allowed himself to step back, and raised his head just in time to see his friend walk out the door, away from the argument that had just ended. And away from him. 


End file.
